


our brains are sick

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: josh is a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're awake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	our brains are sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is for goreyjoshie on instagram!! 
> 
> TW// referenced attempted suicide, hospitals

His eyes opened, a blinding light filled his vision. 

 

"You're awake."

 

"Where am I?" He croaked out. 

 

"The hospital." 

 

"What happened?" 

 

"A car accident. You remember?" 

 

Images flashed in his mind. 

 

He was crying, it was dark, he didn't want this anymore. 

 

"Yeah. An accident," he said quietly, closing his eyes.


End file.
